Fragile is Trust
by Angshupriya saha
Summary: Chapter 5 is up
1. The Fateful Day

The Fateful Day

It was an empty road with just two people standing there facing each other.. The tension could be cut with a knife.. Two people standing there thinking... Why did it have to come down to this?? A bond which they shared for the last 25 years shattered by a single moment!! All it took was a bullet and everything was over...

10 minutes ago..

Abhijeet - Sir aapko yaha nahi aana chahiye tha.. Apki jaan ko yaha khatra hai!!

Acp sir - Khatra kisse hai abhijeet, dushman se ya tumse!!

Abhijeet (shocked) - Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai.. Aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hai ke main apko chot pahuchaunga.

Acp sir - Mai bhi aj tak yahi manta tha ke tum aisa nahi kar sakte... par pichle kuch dino mein jo kuch bhi hua unn sab chizo ne mujhe ye sochne pe majboor kar diya hai kya tum kya kar sakte ho!!!

Acp sir - Mujhe yakeen nahi hota ke tum aisa kar sakte ho abhijeet... Aakhir Kyu?!!

Abhijeet - Mai janta hoon sir ke iss waqt apko meri kisi bhi baat pe vishwas nahi hoga lekin mera yakeen maniye sir ke mai begunaah hoon... Mujhe phasaya ja raha hai!!!

Acp sir - Har apradhi jab pakra jata hai tab yahi kehta hai ke "Main begunaah hoon aur mujhe phasaya jaa raha hai" kya koi saboot hai tumhare pass tumhari begunaahi ka.

Abhijeet - Saboot hai sir.. aur apko woh saboot kuch der mil bhi jayega lekin sir aap please yaha se chale jaiye... Mujhe bas 1 ghante ki mauhalat chahiye... Aur agar iss 1 ghante main ye sabit nahi kar paya ke main begunaah hoon to main khud apke pass surrender karna ayunga. But sir please tab tak liye mujhe jane dijiye.

Acp sir - Tum achi tarah se jante ho abhijeet ke main aisa nahi kar sakta.. Tum abhi or issi waqt mere saath bureau chal rahe ho.

Abhijeet - Sorry sir par main aisa nahi kar sakta.. Jab tak main khud ko begunaah sabit na kar loon main bureau nhi ayunga. Am sorry sir ke mai apke orders ke khilaf ja raha hoon. (And he is about to leave)

Acp sir (pulls out his gun) - Ruk jao abhijeet warna main goli chalane pe majboor ho jayunga!!!

Abhijeet *smiles ruefully*(takes out his own gun but throws his arms in surrender) - Sir agar aap mujhpe goli chalana chahe to chala dijiye but main nahi ruk sakta main apni gun neeche rakh raha hoon... (starts lowering the gun) Just then...

A few moments later two shots were heard and just like that everything came to an end.. Everything came to a standstill... A single bullet is all what it took to shatter a bond of 25 years just like pieces of glass...

So that was the end of chapter 1..please review and tell me whether you liked it or not.. For those who are silent readers if you don't want to comment just follow or fav the story so I know that you read it... And last thing as I have a job so the updates will not be frequent.. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.. Also the response is much needed... Feedback is appreciated.. Meet you in the next chapter... So till then *cheers*

Regards,

Angshupriya Saha


	2. A single decision

The Single Decision

A car screeched to a halt in the middle of the road ...People came out of it and witnessed the bloody scene in front of them...A person lying there with a bullet hole in his chest and the other person still standing there with the gun still pointed straight ...The people could not believe what they were witnessing...It was as if their worst nightmares had come true...Especially for one person who never in his wildest dreams could've imagined something like this would ever happen in his life.

Few moments ago...

Abhijeet(lowering his gun) saw someone coming up behind acp sir and raising his gun towards him so instead of lowering the gun fully he raised it again and pointed towards acp sirs direction and fired

Acp sir thinking that abhijeet is shooting him also raised his own gun and fired

And two shots were heard in the vicinity...two bullets fired at the same time ...One bullet was fired to save someone's life and the other one was fired to take ones.

Acp sir looked at himself and saw there was not a single scratch on him but then he realized something and looked back and saw a shooter lying there dead with a single bullet to his head...but then came the actual realization of what might have happened and with a look of horror in his eyes he turned to look at what he has done.

Abhijeet was standing there very still and then blood started seeping out of his chest...he looked down to look at himself and when he looked up acp sir saw the various emotions which flashed in his eyes(pain, anger, sorrow, anguish, fear) all these emotions reflected in the blink of an eye but stopping at a single question as to WHY??

Why did acp sir do it?

Why the loyalty towards his country was not enough?

Why didn't acp sir trust him?

Why the bond of 25 years was just broken like that?

Why wasn't he trustworthy enough?

All these questions acp sir could see in his eyes...And then a similar scene played in front of him..

Flashback

Acp sir- Nakul ruk jao warna mai goli chala dunga.

Nakul- Aap mujhpar kabhi goli nahi chalayenge dad.

And then a gunshot rang out and his son was dead...

And when he came back to the present he realized that something similar has happened yet again but only this time the person he shot he didn't know for sure was guilty or not..

He saw abhijeet falling but he couldn't move a muscle as if he was stuck on his place

He looked on as the scene unfolded in front of him unable to do anything and realizing what the single split second decision he made has costed him.

So that was the end of chapter 2...Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story...I hope you're enjoying it so far...See you in the next chapter...So till then *cheers*

Regards,

Angshupriya Saha


	3. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Daya came running towards his friend seeing him lying there in a pool of his own blood..He took his head in his lap and tried to bring him to consciousness... He tried to jerk him awake but to no avail...

* * *

**Daya - abhijeet ankhe kholo please.. Tum mujhe aise chorke nahi jaa sakte.. Tumne wada kiya tha ke jayenge to saath jayenge ab tum mujhe aise akele nhi chod sakte..**

* * *

All the other team members were shocked beyond words.. They could have never imagined in their wildest dreams that they would witness something like this in this lifetime... The bond which they had witnessed all these years were breaking to pieces in front of them

* * *

Daya was not ready to let his friend go like that... So he started the rigorous process of CPR.. The risk of doing that was the bullet was lodged into abhijeet's chest and which made the process all the more difficult..

* * *

CPR is nothing like what is shown on television or movies it is a very rigorous process which needs absolute precision... But daya was not going to give up so easily... He laid abhijeet flat on the ground.. Tilted his head and started giving chest compressions to him while also being mindful of the bullet hole.. It was 30 compressions and counting 5 seconds before opening abhijeet's mouth and blowing air into it.. He saw his chest rose up and down but there was no movement... But he kept repeating the process.. This shouldn't be happening was the thought which was going through his mind.. This was not supposed to happen like this..

* * *

He could feel the cracking of abhijeet's ribs beneath his hands and he wanted to scream and tear them apart but this was the only that was going to keep him alive... Daya's vision started to get blurry as unushered tears started to fall down his cheeks but he couldn't stop now... The team members knew that it wasn't going to work but they couldn't bring themselves up to tell him that... But rajat still came and tried to stop daya

* * *

**Rajat - sir abhijeet sir ab nahi rahe... Ruk jaiye sir (and tried to keep his hand on Daya's shoulder)****But daya jerked it away..****Daya - nahi aisa nahi hai mai isse wapas lake rahunga ye aise nahi ja sakta...**

* * *

He continued the prices but by every passing second it was staring to feel to be a lost case.. And just when he was about to give up the body beneath his hand jerked...Abhijeet started to cough vigorously and then he was coughing blood.. Daya immediately rolled him onto his side so that he doesn't chokes in his own blood

* * *

**Daya - abhijeet... Abhijeet**

* * *

**But abhijeet was barely conscious so he picked him up and carried him to the car**

* * *

**Daya - ambulance ka wait nahi kar sakte hume abhi nikalna hoga... He lies abhijeet onto the backseat and goes to the driver's seat but before sitting he takes a look at acp sir with anger in his eyes**

* * *

**Acp sir still hasn't moved from his position but days doesn't care about that.. He sits in the car and drives off..**

* * *

**Freddy comes to acp sir and says... Sir chaliye hume chalna hoga****Acp sir congress out from his trance and looks at Freddy and says... "Freddy woh... Woh abhijeet.. Woh..."**

* * *

**Freddy - sir filhal ye sab sochne ka waqt nahi hai.. Abhi hume hospital jana hoga... Chaliye.. And he takes acp sir from there**

* * *

**Acp sir stares out the window as his mind races with thoughts.. His mind replaying the incident which took place moments before... And as they near the hospital he worries about the consequences of his actions!!!**

* * *

**I am sorry for being so late for the chapter but the work pressure recently had been unbelievable and I simply didn't get any time to write... I hope you have not got tired of waiting... Do review and tell me how was it... Ar you guys in the next chapter.. Till then take it easy... Cheers!!!**

* * *

**Regards,****Angshupriya Saha **


	4. The nightmare

The Nightmare

Three cars came to stand in front of a hospital.. All the team members came out of the car and helped that one person they desperately wanted to save to lie him on a stretcher.. And they entered the hospital

Doctor... doctor!!!

The hospital staff came rushing and the nurses called the doctor

Doctor - Oh my God!! He's lost a lot of blood (started checking abhijeets pulse and pupils) then he said to one of his nurse... Inhe foran I.C.U shift karo and prepare the OT

And they started wheeling abhijeet towards the icu

Daya - doctor abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahiye!!! Please bacha lijiye usse mai apke aage hath jorta hu.

Doctor - dekhiye the case looks complicated but we'll be trying our level best.. Now if you'll excuse me.. And he entered the icu

Meanwhile a nurse came to them..

Nurse - sir humlog patient ko 15 min OT mein shift karenge tab tak aap please formalities puri kar dijiye.

Rajat - Yes sister chaliye mai complete kar deta hu saari formalities.

Nurse - ok sir

Daya looked to rajat and gave him a thankful nod

Rajat (also nodding) mai abhi ata hu sir

Dr. Salunkhe - daya ye sab hua kaise??

Daya - ye aap apne dost se kyu nahi puchte!! Unhi ki wajah se to ho raha hai ye sab.

Dr. Salunkhe - kya matlab? (gasping after coming to the realization) pradyuman ne abhijeet pe... He couldn't even finish the sentemce because it was something unbelievable... Aisa nahi ho sakta main ye nahi manta

Daya - aapke manne ya na manne se sachai nahi badal jayegi sir...

Dr. Salunkhe going to acp sir and asking... Pradyuman daya ye kya keh raha hai ke tumne abhijeet pe goli chalai tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho... Jawab do pradyuman!!!

But acp sir was not speaking a single word as if he was in a catatonic state

Just then the doctor came out and the ward boys brought out abhijeet... His chest was heavilg bandaged but the blood was still seeping through making a large patch on the bandage

Everyone looked at him... They had tears in their eyes... They saw their beloved sir fighting for his life everyone had the same fear of what if... (they didn't want to finish that thought)

They took abhijeet inside the OT and the rigorous process of waiting started for the cid members

Everyone was waiting for that red light to go off.. Daya was moving to and fro and his eyes fell on acp sir sitting there and the anger which had forgotten to the back of his mind came back with a rush... He rushed out from the hospital opened the car and took a file from it came back in and slammed the file beside him

Acp sir - daya ye kya...

Daya - ye lijiye yahi chahiye tha na apko... Saboot to ye lijiye abhijeet ki begunahi ka Saboot apko isme mil jayega... Ye chahte the na aap... Apko uski jaan ki kya fiqar apko to bas sabooto se matlab hai... 25 saal ki imaandaari ka ye silaa diya apne usse... Agar usse kuch hogaya na sir to apke khilaf case mai karunga.

Acp sir - daya main...

Daya - kuch mat boliye sir ab bolne ke liye kuch baki nahi reh gaya...

Acp sir understood that nothing he says will satisfy daya and why should it he was the one guilty here...

After almost 2 hourse the OT light went off and tge doctor came out

Everyone went towards him and loome at hihim with anxious eyes

Doctor - am afraid I have some bad news...

So that was the chapter guys... Read it and do tell me how it was... Any suggestions are also welcome.. I know that am very late but my work has been very hectic so I didn't get time to write hopefully I'll be able to continue... Till then cheers!!!


	5. The dusk

The Dusk

Doctor - m afraid I have some bad news for you..

All the team had gathered around him waiting for some news about their senior everybody wanted to hear the good news that he was not in danger anymore but it would seem that their nightmare was not yet over..

Daya - doctor abhijeet thik to go Jayega na... Aap kuch now kyu nahi.. Chup kyu hai aap.. Please doctor say something!!!!

Doctor - dekhiye unka operation abhi complete nahi hua hai... Jitna mujhe laga tha usse zyada complicated hai ye case mujhe ek superior cardiologist ke saath unka case discuss karna padega...

Dr. Salunkhe - ji dekhiye am a forensic scientist toh aap mujhe zara detail mein bata sakte hai ke problem kya hai maybe I can help..

Doctor - sure!!! The thing is dr. Salunkhe the bullet has nicked his right artery and also damaged the superior vena cava... And you know what that means... This operation could turn very risky for the patient... We have to be absolutely sure about how are we going to proceed with this.. One single misstep will cost him his life.. Now if you'll excuse me my the cardiologist is here and i need to speak to him.

Dr. Salunkhe - alright!! Thank you for sharing

The doctor just nodded and went away

Acp sirsir - Salunkhe woh doctor kya keh raha tha zara hume bhi samjhayega... Kya hai yeh complications jo abhijeet jaan khatre mein hai..

Dr. Salunkhe - filhaal to mujhe woh complication tum lage rahe ho pradyuman

Acp sir - ye tu kya keh raha hai!!!

Dr. Salunkhe - sahi to keh raha hu agar tumne woh goli na chalai hoti to itna sab hota hi nahi...

Daya - sir abhi inn sab baaton ka waqt nahi aap please bataiye na doctor kya keh rahe the..

Dr. Salunkhe - dekho daya humare sharir mein jo vein humar upper body ka jo bad blood hota hai usse kehte superior vena cava aur yeh vein sidha heart ke right artery mein ye blood pump kartikarti jaha se phir pure blood regeneration start hota hai... Uss goli ne iss vein ko damage kar diya hai aur right artery ko bhi chu ke nikli hai issi wajah se abhijeet ka sharir blood regenerate nahi kar paa raha hai aur sabse badi baat hai ye vein humare brain se juda hua hai to agar blood thik se pump in and out nahi to iska asar uske brain pe padega aur brain mein oxygen depravation bhi ho sakta hai which will ultimately lead to brain haemorrhage... Isliye doctors ko badi savdhani se uss vein ko repair karna hoga and its not that easy.. Sabse badi baat hai ye hai tab tak abhijeet ki body mein blood heart tak pahuchaye kaise..

Everyone was shocked after listening to the entire explanation... If they were worried before they were absolutely terrified now especially daya he couldn't believe that he was on the brink of losing his friend and this time because of a person who was like a fatherly figure to them...

Acp sir took this news the hardest and just fell down on his knees not believing what was bein said... He felt that someone was ripping his geart from yhe inside out... How could he have done this to the person whom he knew will give his life for him... How could he not have trusted him at that point that he won't shoot him not even in his wildest dreams.. He was such a terrible person... The person whom he saw as a son, the son who followed his orders to the letter, who gladly took a bullet for him, and what did he do!! What did he give him in return another bullet which put him on the brink of life and death... He will never be able to forgive himself for what he has done... And after abhijeet comes back he will surrender himself so that maybe some of his guilt will be lessened... And if something happens to him he doesn't simoly sees the reason of carrying on with his life because no one will ever forgive him... And these people were his only family left if they were not with him then what was the point of living...

After seeing acp sir fall down on his knees the team went to support him up but daya and dr Salunkhe remained where they were... Daya knew that acp sir was regretting what he had done but he can't bring himself to forgive him.. Not this time... Dr salunkhe on the other hand wanted to comsole his friend but this time even he was reluctant to do so because what his friend has done is by no means forgivable...

After almost half an hour the two doctors came..ready to enter the OT

Daya - doctor please kuch bhi kijiye bas usse bacha lijiye.

Doctor - dekhiye humne kuch socha to hai but main apko pehle hi ye bata du ke isme kafi risk hai but humare pass aur koi option nahi iske siwa... Aisa sayad hum pehli baar karne ja rahe hai... Isliye mai apko pehle hi warn kar dena chahta hu ke humne hopes zyada high mat kijiye unke survival ke chances bohot kam hai... I promise we'll be trying our best ke unhe bacha le..

And they entered the OT

Daya felt as all his energy had been suck from his body.. He felt numb... He could feel his friend slipping through his hand like sand... The more he was trying grasp harder the more it slipped away.. Every chance of him seeing his buddy again was diminishing by the minute... But he couldn't lose hope!! Not now!! He had to be strong for his friend!! And believe the he will come back..

The team by this point was both mentally and physically exhausted but none of them could bring themselves to rest for a minute because they wanted to know about the condition of their senior... So after another excruciating two hoursThe lights of the surgery finally went off and the doctors came out and removed their masks the expression on their faces made their heart fall into the pit of their stomach...

So here's another update guyss... Last chapter I received very less reviews so I would appreciate if you could review more on this one.. So tell me how you liked it.. And I'll see you in the next one.. Till then cheers!!!


End file.
